Love is Greener on the Other Side
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Requested by Lunara the Ara. Green (using Blue's Japanese name) is extremely angry and depressed that everyone ignores him and neglects him. He tries to commit suicide, but Red won't let that happen. He'll give him a good reason to live! M x M, so yaoi. originalshipping.


**Love is Greener on the Other Side**

**When's the last time I did a human x human pairing. Here's originalshipping for you yaoi lovers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fuck my life...no really, fuck it, I hate it. What, what's wrong? Surprised that Green Oak ain't his usual cocky and arrogant self? Well, fuck you. In my situation, that's the LAST thing I could be. I'm a Pokemon trainer/ Gym Leader as you know. Guess what? Nobody wants to battle me. NO ONE. Heh, ain't that a funny story? Y'know, everyone giving me a stink look when I walk past them or ask for a battle. Tch, I've even told my old man Oak about it. He said if maybe I weren't so rude and self-centered all the time, maybe people would like me, and then told me to beat it unless I'm trying to show him the Pokedex. Heh heh, yeah! My feelings aren't _nearly _as important compared to a fucking electronic. Heh heh heh, don't I just have a **WONDERFUL **fucking life?! Hold up a second..."***blow* **pfff..." Sorry, had to puff out the smoke from my mouth. So yeah, I'm climbing up the Mt. Silver mountain. Yeah, that's where I went to battle HIM: Red.

Red...that asshole from my same town: Pallet Town. Everyone worships him like a fucking deity. ***COUGH COUGH* **Fuck, I'm inhaling the smoke too much. Anyways, everyone gets and/or gets a boner from him. Gramps likes him better, Daisy, my only source of family besides Oak, is in love with him, and trainers all over compare ME to HIM: they say compared to him, I'm the rank of a Fisher with 6 Magikarps. "GYAHHH!" I smash the rock in front of me with my foot. Why does he have such a great life and mine is shit? It's not FAIR!

Oh shit, look, I'm up the summit now. The blizzard's roarin' and I can't see shit in front of my face. I smoke my last stick and head up. Just being in a jacket, I know I'll get sick, but I don't give a shit: it's not like I'll be alive in time, anyway. You wanna know what I mean? Yeah, suicide: a pussy's way out of life but I don't give a shit. Fuck this world, fuck my life, and fuck everything and everyone. I look down the mountain: the ground would be literally impossible to see. I'll be falling for hours. "Fuck this world..." I leap...and **don't **fall.

"What the fuck?" I'm not holding on to anything but rather, something's holding on to ME. "What the, gyah!" I'm pulled up and dragged back into the cave. When I see who it is, I want to kill something: it's THAT guy. "Green..." He started up. "...WTF were you DOING? Do you know you could've fell to your death?"

"No shit, dumbass. What the fuck did you think I was trying to do?!" I snarl at him.

He looked at me like I'm stupid. "What? You actually were trying to-"

I get and head back outside, but again, he stops me. "Let me go, bitch! Let me go!" He shook his head in protest and I tried kicking his leg as hard as I could, but to no prevail.

"Damnit Green, no! Don't end it all like this! Things will get better, I pro-"

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO DETERMINE THAT?!" My voice echoed throughout the cave. "Are YOU being negelcted by everyone you see, your family rejecting you over some dumb ass computer, or being seen as a stuck up asshole who's apparently a horrible trianer because a **CERTAIN SOMEONE **just happens to be OH SO _"better" _than me?! Huh?! Yeah, I don't think so, so don't you EVER in your LIFE try to tell me things will get better when you don't even understand!"

...Sh-Shit, why the fuck are tears coming down my eyes? "Green..." To cry in front of the asshole I...despise, this would be enough alone to kill myself. I didn't try to restrain myself. "(sniff) I-It's not fair. Why does everyone hate me? A-All I wanted was to have fun battles and shit. I actually want my old man to love me, not my work on a Pokedex. My sister could definitely care less about me and parents? Pff, what parents? You...You're one of the main reasons my life is shit. I hate you, and everyone, so much..."

He let me fall down to the floor. "Green..." He slammed down to the floor and when I looked, a fist plastered my face. "Agh!" I crashed into the wall. He stomped over and sat down on me.

"Cry me a river, why don't you?!"

"?!" Wh...What the hell did he just say!?

"Is THIS how you solve your problems?! By whining like a baby and have your mommy come to your rescue?! Green, you're cocky, selfcentered, selfish, and a fucking awesome ass friend! The **REAL **Green would _never _act like such a whiny little bitch, not my Green, at least! He doesn't give two shits about ignorant people and shows just how awesome he is! This new you, it fucking irritates me! GROW SOME BALLS AND TRY TO FIX THINGS!"

"..." No...he's right. What the fuck is wrong with me? This ain't me. I'm a tough ass motherfucker, not some little crying bitch. I'm Green Motherfucking Oak, for fuck's sake! I ain't no bitch! "Dude..." For the first time in, I don't even know how long, I smile. I must look stupid with a smile on a face covered with tears, but fuck it, who cares? "Thanks, man!" I give him a big hug. This isn't something I'd ever do, but this time, I'll throw my manliness aside.

"Heh heh heh..." He pats my back. "See? You're not as worthless as you thought you were. Besides...if you were to die...I'd be depressed."

I look at him. "Huh..why?" He looks down. "W-Well, because I...I think you're a really cool person-"

"Duh. Everyone does!" I snicker. He snacks my shoulder. "No, you retard! I-I mean, y'know..."

"You know that I'm Green Motherfucking Oak? The most awesome person in existence? Thanks!"

He smacks his forehead. "Oh for fuck sakes, Green!" He grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a...kiss!? "MMPH?!" Wh-What the fuck?! Who does he think he is kissing _the _Green Oak?! But then again...he made me realize that I should fix my problems, not escape from them forever, so for this one time, I'll let it slide. "..." I push his back forward while tightening his lower body with my leg wrapped around it. "Mmmph!" I quickly take over and kiss him more roughly, tackling his pathetic tongue with my much better one!

"Mmph-mm!" Hell yeah, he's moaning: yep, he's definitely enjoying this. I wonder if he's hard. I grope the middle of his pants: yep, definitely hard. "Gr-Gree..." Aww, he's trying to say my name while I kiss him! It seems he likes when I grope that part of his pants. So, I continue to squeeze his boner and listen happily to his whimpers of pleasure. For always being out here, he sure has warm lips and tongue.

Needing some air, I push him back a little. I liked the drool dripping down his stuck out tongue. I don't think he wanted me to pull away. I glide my fingers down his cheek. "Heh. Don't tell me you've fallen for the amazing, sexy Green?" I totally thought he liked that cutie with the puffy hat and red bow. He nodded his head. "Yeah... I love you so much. So that's why...I'd be distraught if you died. I need you...I _want _you. Badly..."

"Uh..." My face got red. Damn, this kid can say some hot shit! I got hornier just from those words: if he wants AND needs me, then I'll make sure he gets what he wants. "Heh heh. Got you!" I push him down on the ground. I throw down his pants and boxers: hooh, was he big and hard! "Don't worry about pleasuring me, sweets. Let Motherfucking Oak handle you!" I say, licking my lips and lapping up the precum form his tip.

"Hah, Green..." I warm his unusually cold dick with my warm mouth, giving it kisses and a few nibbles. He groaned and forced his dick in my mouth. "Mmmph!" It was a little too big for my mouth, but I still bobbed my head up and down. "Green...feels so good..." He struggled to say. I winked at him and put it deeper inside my mouth. He grabbed my head and it down. "Nn-nngh!" I chocked a little, but was okay: I wasn't going to let my mouth free from this amazing thing. "Oh dude...I'm gonna cum. Hope you like it inside..." Al-Already?!

"Mmmph!" He shoots his cum in my mouth. Like a boss, I'm able to drink it all down. "Sheesh! THAT'S all you've got?!" He whimpers and hides his face in his hat.

"Sorry...it's just that, it felt so good, I...I couldn't hold it in." He admits. Poor, inferior boy. Though...having such a thick dick and tasty cum, I can let it go~! It looks like he's still hard, too.

"Heh, is that so? Well..." I pull down my pants and press my asshole against his tip. "Let's see if you can hold out long enough to impress me!" I jab his dick in my ass. I flinch a little from the thing thing too huge for me. Of course, I won't be gentle. He better not be, either.

"Hah, ah!" He was doing pretty damn good to even make me scream, thrusting his dick in my ass like a wild tiger while hitting his knees against my buttcheeks from bucking his hips so hard. I also did something and slapped my butt down harder until his dick could reach as far in as possible inside me. "H-Hah! Damn, y-you're good!" I clapped his hands with mine, moaning like a slutty bitch and sometimes squealing out to fuck me harder.

"Green...screaming so much because my dick is fucking your tight asshole so hard...you're such a whore." Damn right, I am. The dirty talking, the hard fucking: I would have been missing all this had he not saved me. "Ooh...!" I skip a breath when I feel his dick grow inside me. "D-Dude, it's gotten b-bigger..." He roughly played with my hair while gripping my leg. "B-Because it's so good. Now come on, Green. Make some noise..." I nearly scream out when he hits against a certain spot. "Oh-Oh, d-dude! Keep hitting right there! Oh god, it feels so good!"

My voice was relentless, shamelessly screaming out how good it was while holding him as tight as hell thinking he would let go or something stupid like that. Fuck, I shouldn't be the bitch in any relationship, but this one...he knew what he was doing. Let me tell you, you know you're a good fucker when you can make ME beg for more. "Agh, ahh!" I grunt from my hard orgasm, staining his clothes. "Fuck. Sorry, dude." He shakes his head at me and smiles. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. How about _this~?" _I felt a stream of hotness flow inside me. ."Shit, yes! Shoot all your cum inside me! Ooh..." The best feeling ever, I tell you. Green Motherfucking Oak was owned by Red again, but this time, I'm happy about it.

"Ah...ah shit..." I rubbed my finger against my anus: ooh, it stings. "You fucked too hard, dude. Oogh..." Red snickered and slapped my ass. "Well that's too bad! Your butt will be taking a beating very often, you know? Because I'm **Red Motherfucking...Red!**" We both laugh and embrace each other. The outside view from inside the cave shows that the blizzard calmed down enough to actually see the sky from a distance. I rub his head, well, his cap.

"Thanks, Red. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be all dead and splattered on the ground below because I was being a big baby and not trying to solve my problems like a true man would. I'll show everyone that I can indeed be as a great, or even better, than you!"

He nuzzled his head on my chest. "Good luck...I'll be rooting for you the whole time. I love you..." I bring his head up and give him a big ol' kiss! "Teh hee hee, me too! I mean, you too! You won't regret being the boyfriend of **GREEN MOTHAFUCKING OAK!"**

* * *

**Ending, ma fabulous bitches! I know the term's actually "Gary Motherfucking Oak" but this is the game counterpart of him, so...yeah! :D See ya guys!**


End file.
